Sandkit, Bramblekit, and Cherrykit
by Briardust
Summary: A Bunnyclan challenge. Sandsong reminisces about when she and her siblings first opened their eyes. Rated T for Warriors.


_Sandkit blinked, surprised. What was this world? She had never opened her eyes before, but now…_

 _The bramble den arched 'high' over her head, sunlight and bird calls floating through. Next to her, her mother, Leafdapple, started licking her. Leafdapple was a calico, and Sandkit was amazed. Looking down at herself, she saw a fluffy bundle of tortiseshell. Around her, she saw a dark brown tabby tom-kit that was nuzzling into Leafdapple._

 _Before she could look right, her mother spoke._

" _Welcome to the Thunderclan nursery, Sandkit."_

 _She looked up at Leafdapple's bright green eyes and felt curious. Was she the only cat in the world? Of course not. There must be others… right?_

 _Of course, she reasoned. There was her, her brother, and the heat that was probably another sibling to her right. And she must have a father. So that brought up the total to five. All her claws. The screen of thin ivy shifted as a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes entered._

" _Hello, Leafdapple." His eyes shifted to the kits before Sandkit could take that desperately wanted peek at her undiscovered sibling._

" _What are their names?" What Sandkit had now gathered was her father said._

" _That one staring at you is Sandkit," Her mom said, chuckling, "The one that looks like you, Swallowrock, is Bramblekit, and their sister is Cherrykit."_

 _A sister, huh? Though Sandkit. OK. FInally looking over at Cherrykit, Sandkit doubled back as she saw her mom._

 _What?_

 _Soon she realized that she had emitted a small squeak as she realized that this tiny kit was her sister. Her parents were chuckling._

" _Darkstar with have a good time watching THIS one."_

 _So Darkstar was another cat. Six cats._

" _And of course, Dappleheart will have a field day." Her mother chuckled._

" _Of course! Imagine if she mentored her? Ha!"_

 _Seven cats._

" _We will have to keep her away from Tansyeyes, then! Or she will take her as her apprentice and Dappleheart will never get her! HA!"_

 _Eight cats._

" _I bet that the whole of Thunderclan will love them! They're perfect."_

 _Yikes! How many cats were there?_

" _The other three clans will have to look out!"_

 _And then Sandkit fainted._

Sandsong sighed, thinking of all the times she got in trouble after that day. First time seeing the warrior's den from the outside, and the inside, and the medicine cat's den. And about the time of being apprenticed. Which one should she focus on? She decided on her sibling's first time opening THEIR eyes.

 _Sandkit bounced around, waiting for Bramblekit too see. It had been four days since she had opened HER eyes, but she was convinced it was enough time. As she bounced around, she heard a mewing and turned around again. Just in time. Bramblekit cracked open his eyes for the first time, revealing large amber orbs that stared in shock at her. Mewling in fear, he tried to scramble back and slipped off some moss next to him instead. Chuckling, Sandkit scrambled next to her brother and licked him playfully._

" _You've just opened her eyes!"_

 _Bramblekit squealed in joy, knowing that he had just done what he had been trying to do for the few weeks he had lived. Mewling in delight, he jumped onto his sister._

" _Yay!"_

" _I know! You've opened your eyes!"_

" _I want to play! I want to see! I want-"_

 _But they were broken off by a rough shape shoving through the ivy screen, snarling and spitting. The offending cat swiped at Sandson and cut through her ear, sending pain down her like she had never felt before. Their mother lashed out at the intruder._

" _WIndclan scum! Get away fro my kits!" She hissed._

 _In a matter of seconds, Swallowsong burst through with Dappleheart, the light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and spots, and attacked the intruder with a savage passion._

 _A terrified mewl split the air, and Sandkit and Bramblekit spun to see Cherrykit staggering around blindly in fear. Leaping forward, they flew to her. Screeching, they begged her to open her eyes for her being safe._

 _All of a sudden, her two slits cracked open, amber eyes piercing the world for the first time. Screeching, the tiny mouth pitted it's terror of the world right back onto it. Terrified, Sandkit and Bramblekit looked at each other and agreed: Cherrykit would never be the same._

Sandsong chuckled, remembering how wrong she was. Cherrykit had become Cherrypaw, a slightly scarred young apprentice, who had passed her test with a flair unnoticed until that point. Cherrypaw had become Cherryfire, Bramblepaw Bramblenight, and obviously Sandpaw Sandsong. Cherryfire had become the best deputy ever (in Sandsong's opinion), and a even better leader. Cherrystar was fierce, compassionate, and tried as hard as she could not to be biased to Windclan! Sandsong smiled. Time to revisit some more memories.


End file.
